


【鸣佐/博佐】七代目火影的秘密 01

by malu_d



Series: 七代目火影的秘密 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_d/pseuds/malu_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>博人发现他老爹的秘密？<br/>鸣人与佐助的过去？<br/>大概就是这样的感觉=v=。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【鸣佐/博佐】七代目火影的秘密 01

**Author's Note:**

> OCC有，逻辑无  
> 动不动就发车  
> 各种发车姿势注意

七代目火影对科学忍具的态度公开而明确。

 

　　在忍界人尽皆知。

 

　　就算博人和自己的父亲关系算不上特别粘稠，也不会不知道这件事。

 

　　——这样就不难了解，他在帮忙打扫做家务时，从父亲的房间角落里意外找到科学忍具时的惊讶……

　　怎么回事呢？

　　是拿回来研究用的吗？

　　……不不不，老爸那个直线条……就算要研究也是鹿丸叔叔的事情，何况……

　　如果是研究用，为什么要放在这么隐蔽的地方？

　　而且……

　　博人忽然想起来了——

　　这个忍具的样子，他似乎在前一阵的广告里见过：是某个黑科技方向的高精尖小工作室出品的。旨在通过对于脑部和神经的刺激，达到幻术的效果。不过因为技术不成熟，效果欠佳，实测只有“储存记忆”和“妄想”两种毫无意义的功能。加上价格贵得离谱，不久就销声匿迹了。

　　不过，在销声匿迹之前，出品方似乎很想做一番挣扎，请来几个眼圈很黑，一看上去就思虑很重的中年男人，分享“使用过后，有人帮忙储存记忆，脑子空空哒，睡眠都好啦！”的经验——在同学中引发了不小的嘲讽热潮。

　　父亲这种直线条，一看就和这方面的设定完全不兼容……大概是当火影太累了，买来当日程表用的？又或者是那个好朋友风影大人的？——那个黑眼圈，倒很像可以上广告的样子……

　　博人一面想着，一面把这已经忘记名字的科学忍具放回去。

　　嘴角边扬起一抹带点得意的调皮笑容：一不小心，看到老爹的另一面了！看来他也没有那么了不……

　　正想着，“滴”的一声，忍具不知道在哪里的开关被打开了。

　　“啊！”

　　博人惊叫一声，手忙脚乱地妄图寻找开关，却不的其法。

　　空气里兀自出现影响：是一个少年，奔跑着，他的眼睛像最深的夜那样黑，头发向后飞扬，像能融进风里。白皙的皮肤被包裹在宽口外套里，若隐若现地露出半截脖颈，在外套深蓝色的对比下，愈发显得苍白得发青，仿佛是，深秋里月光的颜色……

　　这……是谁？

　　浓厚的少年气质，带着特有的青草气息，眉眼里写着桀骜不驯。

　　是……爸爸以前的同伴吧？

　　“跟上，吊车尾的。”

　　影响里的人开口说道。把博人吓了一跳。少年特有的青涩嗓音，总觉得似乎在哪里听过，却又想不起来。

　　不过，这种说话的方式……

　　叫爸爸“吊车尾的”……难道是……

　　不等他回忆起什么，画面里忽然急转。白净的少年变成了血迹斑斑，风一般的气质化为锋刃般锐利而决绝，半侧身的背影配上黑蓝色的外套，沉浸在夜色里像一把凛然的刀。

　　“佐助！我一定把你带回来！”

　　父亲的声音？

　　等等。

　　佐助？

　　“不会吧？是……师父？”

　　博人心里疯狂地刷过“我勒个大槽”的弹幕：在他眼中，师父虽然话比较少，有时候也比较严厉，但本质上，绝对是一个温柔和蔼的人，不但不会对他过度苛责，也不会把他和父亲比较，一旦练习太过辛苦，还会请他吃拉面。

　　这样成熟、稳重、温和的师父，根本无法和眼前这个锐利得扎眼的少年联系在一起。

　　但是……

　　如果仔细看的话：细眉，上挑的杏眼，巨大的黑眼珠，变红的写轮眼……五官的相似根本无法忽略……

　　这么想来，的确曾经听过师父年轻的时候的传闻呢……不，不如说，只要翻翻《忍界近代史》，里面都是他狂放不羁的当年。只是作为《忍界近代史》另一主人公的儿子，博人一贯把那些当笑话看，这么看来，说不定……怎么说呢？

　　书本知识来源于生活，高于生活？

　　就在他胡思乱想的时候，画面已经切换好几次。

　　画面的主角没有别人，只有佐助。画面中偶尔闪过的其他人，都像是隔着磨砂玻璃那样模糊。

　　十二岁的佐助，十五岁的佐助，满身血污的佐助，偶尔嘴角边挂起一丝笑的佐助，出招如电的佐助，决绝的背影，远处的回眸，血红的写轮眼，苍白的脸颊，缓缓挂下红泪，风吹起黝黑的发丝拍打在唇角边，扬起的下颌优美的线条在锁骨上投下淡淡的阴影……

　　“啪”地一声。

　　科学忍具不知出了什么问题，画面忽然消失了。

　　博人足足愣了三秒，才反应过来，手忙脚乱地把它放回原位，小心翼翼地在旁边撒上灰尘，却又想到自己是来搞卫生的，于是有手忙脚乱地把灰尘擦掉。

　　偷看别人的秘密，这的确是很不好的事。

　　博人在自己脑门上敲了一下，表示惩罚。

　　“如果是这么多思绪，的确需要找个地方储存一下。”——他对于父亲的这个选择表示认同。那一瞬间似乎忘记了父亲“耿直单细胞”的设定。

　　但总觉得有什么地方不对。

　　究竟是什么地方呢？

　　===================

　　接近凌晨时博人做了梦。

　　梦里是各种少年时代的佐助，像白天看到的那样，走马灯般地出现，叫着鸣人的名字，用不屑的语气讥讽着“吊车尾”，烦躁地说“不要管我”，冷冷地“哼”一声。

　　醒来的时候博人发现自己呈现勃发的姿态。而且……有点过分勃发了……完全超过了他对于“青春期自然身体现象”的认知，甚至差点来不及跑进洗手间。

　　问题解决后，他有些脱力地坐在马桶上，忽然顿悟问题所在：

　　画面里出现的师父，关注点似乎有点……不太对？


End file.
